Adventure of Doom
by smeake
Summary: Mario character's are in luigi's mansion Zombie's are in the Mushroom Kingdom will they be able to save themselves from the Zombie's
1. Chapter 1: Zombie's in the MK

**A/N: Hello everyone first off before i begin the story i would like to thank Tiana Koopa for giving the idea to make my first T Rated Story. secondly my OC will make a appearance in this story. Thirdly some words including very bad language that are put in T Rated story's will be left out e.g: blood. now let us begin the story.**

Chapter 1: Zombie's in the Mushroom Kingdom

Some of the Mario characters were running as fast as they could in the lead was Mario & me with Toad and Toadette closely behind so were Bowser & Bowser Jr. and Wario and Waluigi in the back were Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong at the rear were Peach & Daisy. Are we there yet Wario asked we are almost there I said. we were running toward Luigi's Mansion we got to Luigi's Mansion Luigi told us he would be waiting for our arrival. when we got there we went in and we all were panting heavily Wario & Bowser looked like they were going to pass out. That was some run I said to Mario. sure was Nick Mario said hello everyone we all turned around to see Luigi. hi Luigi everyone said. why are we here Bowser said didn't you hear on the news this morning Bowser Luigi said zombie's were invading the Mushroom Kingdom as of 2 days ago and we had to get somewhere safe Luigi said to Bowser. oh ok Bowser replied. we all went down to the Break Room i'll go get something to eat DK said he went up to the kitchen. do you think we will be safe here i asked Luigi we sure will Nick how do you know that i said i upgraded the mansion with steel doors and windows they can't get in Luigi said about a second later a zombie that looked like DK came in i want flesh the zombie said he charged for me NICK LOOK OUT Toad shouted he pushed me out of the way Toad couldn't escape i grabbed a stick NICK HELP Toad shouted hey zombie breath up here i shouted i then threw a stick at the zombie which went into it's body because of a edge on the stick he charged for Diddy and got him Diddy's body laid there the DK zombie collapsed.

A/N: hope you all liked it please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: another zombie

the next morning we all got up and got some breakfast. that was a great fight Wario said. Nick thanks for saving me Toad said. no problem Toad you would have done the same for me I said. a zombie that looked like Diddy Kong than appeared we all screamed i than got a stick and threw it at the zombie the same thing happened last night he tackled Waluigi GET THIS THING OFF ME Waluigi shouted a few seconds later Walugi's body laid lifeless the zombie collapsed. i went over to the kitchen there was writing on the wall i stood there shocked Nick what's wrong Toad said Look i said the writing read **If you want to stop the zombie infestation you have to defeat me **signed Count Bleck the Waluigi zombie then appeared and charged for Wario the zombie collapsed before he could get to Wario because i threw a piece of metal at it knocking it out.

A/N: please R&R


	3. Chapter 3: two more zombie's

Chapter 3: two more zombie's

The next morning we all had some breakfast. after breakfast all of us were on the look out for zombie's. by the afternoon around 2:00pm two zombie's appeared one that looked like Peach and that looked like Daisy GET THEM NICK Bowser shouted I charged at the zombie that looked like Peach i tired to swipe at me i dodged, jumped up and performed a russian leg sweep knocking it out Bowser followed up with a kick to the belly i then performed a Airplane Spin and when it got up did another russian leg sweep knocking it out cold. everyone cheered for me and Bowser. me and Bowser high fived each other.

A/N: please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: two zombie's

Chapter 4: two zombie's

The next morning we got some breakfast in the afternoon around 4:00pm two zombie's appeared one that looked like Mario one that looked like Luigi me and Wario charged i charged at the Luigi zombie Wario charged at the Mario zombie i did a russian leg sweep and a ankle lock knocking the zombie out. me and Wario double teamed and put the Mario zombie in the ankle lock me on the right ankle Wario on the left once the zombie got up i did a russian leg sweep Wario followed it up with a sidewalk slam everyone cheered for me and Wario. we high fived each other.

A/N: please read and review


	5. Chapter 5: battle for lives

Chapter 5: battle for live's

The next morning we woke up and as we were going to get some breakfast Count Bleck broke in through one of the windows COUNT BLECK we all shouted. And this man Count Bleck said suddenly a man with a gray mustache gray hair and a shirt with red and pink stripes with blue jeans a case with the evo phone appeared ERICH i shouted WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE i continued shouting Count Bleck please explain Erich said Nick Erich is here to take you back to the real world back to Ocala and back to West Port High School to continue your study's to graduate with a diploma if you lose to him or me Nick you will be forcefully taken back to the real world Count Bleck said suddenly everyone of the major admins at West Port appeared WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE i shouted we are here to take you back Robert said And Count Bleck said if you lose to anyone of these people your friends will be transformed into zombie's Count Bleck said suddenly the room went dark everyone including Erich and Robert and Jayne the principal of West Port were shocked. over 50 ghosts appeared accompanied by King Boo and Petey and all of the ghosts including Boolossus what are you all doing here i said we are not letting Erich or Robert taking you back he said YOU ALL WILL LOSE Robert yelled i jumped up at Robert YOU WILL PAY i shouted SHUT UP ALL OF YOU someone shouted we turned to see Toad with the resurrected people who were transformed into zombie's I FOUND A NOTE that says we all did it you all will die signed Erich Blunt and Robert Lindeman I KNEW IT WAS YOU Jayne WHY DID YOU ALL DO THIS i shouted we wanted to get you away from these bone-heads Jayne said. Robert dived at Toad hit him and knocked him out. he woke up two seconds later. YOU ALL GET OUT OF HERE NOW i jumped up at Jayne grabbed her and threw her into a potal that led back to the real world. i got out a knife and held it up to myself NICK NO everyone in the room shouted i got out a gun as a replacement NICK DON'T DO IT everyone in the room except me shouted i held it up to the side of my head YOU ALL ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF ME DON'T CARE THIS IS WHAT YOU PEOPLE ON RIGHT GET FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH CRAP! STOP ALL OF YOU Toad shouted Toad charged for me and just as the gun went off the bullet went up through the roof. i pushed Toad away Toad please let me do this i picked the gun up again and held it up to me DON'T everyone else shouted i spun around 360 degrees and shot it at Whitehouse and Robert the bullet's hit them in the legs they screamed in pain and fell out of their revolving cars NICK WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU Erich and Doris yelled GET OUT OF HERE i threw Whitehouse and Robert into the portal all of the ladies fled for the portal they then came back in good condition so did the ladies. YOU ALL WILL PAY i shouted i charged for Robert and pushed him out of the car and put him in the ankle lock AHHH Robert screamed in pain me and my friends got into their fighting positions after about 30 minutes of fighting it came down to me and Erich and Robert i charged for Robert and threw him into the portal it was me and Erich i shot a bullet at Erich he dodged it barley i then shot another this hit Erich in the leg making him scream in pain and fall out of his revolving car i then put him in the chicken wing AHH he screamed in pain i then got up to his face and said you will pay Nick please don't i threw him into the portal and closed it Nick you did it everyone shouted they all came up and hugged me.

THE END

A/N: please read and review the story


End file.
